Sonic x: Journey to Forgotten world
by Ch0c0latMuff1n
Summary: In nutshell story is my version what could happen after Sonic X. Chris and Helen are going to stay a while in Sonic's world, but the story gets twist when Shadow returns. Shadow gets trapped into new different world by fake chaos emerald. Will he be able to get out? And how?
1. Chapter 1: The gate opens

**Hello everybody! This is my FIRST fanfic so please be kind and patient. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys. (And please try not to go insane by my terrible english) Tips are always welcome.**

**Prologue: You must have watched the anime: Sonic x. There ****will be characters that do not occur in Anime. If you have any questions please just ask. So shall we start?**

* * *

Journey to forgotten world

Chapter one: The gate opens

"Chris! How long do I have to wait" Helen yells to upstairs.

"I'm coming! " Chris shouts back.

"If we wait any longer I will go nuts! *sigh*" Helen says and sits on the couch.

Chuck enters to the same room

"What! I thought you would leave already" Chuck says to Helen.

"Me too. But Chris. He will never respect the schedules" Helen explains.

"Indeed" Chuck laughs.

_A whole year has passed since Chris came home. After that he and his friends build new gate to Sonic's world. And not only they, everyone can build a gate now days to any planet you like. (A/N: "yeah I know it's a short time") Chris and Helen will spend their holiday in Sonic's world in house build by Chris. Chuck will give them a ride to gate. _

* * *

_Meantime at Cream's house_

"Cheese can you lend me whisk please?" Cream asks.

_Amy enters to kitchen_

"*sniff* How sweet smell!" Amy says.

"Thank you Amy-san" Cream thanks.

"But why you are baking?" Amy asks.

"Don't you remember. Chris-san and Helen-san will spend their holiday here. So i want to make cake for them" Cream explains.

"Ah! That's true!" Amy yells (she had forgotten the whole thing) "and when exactly they arrive?"

"Today" Cream answers.

"What! Today! Why you didn't tell right away! Better go back home now! Bye!" Amy says and leaves quickly.

"With speed like that she could even catch Sonic-san. Right Cheese?" Cream laughs and continues baking.

* * *

_At Eggman's home base._

"Whuuuuhuhuhu! With this new gate we can open a gate anywhere i want! Eggman yells and laughs.

"But Eggman. Everyone can make portal like this in earth" Decoe says.

"That's true!" Bocoe confirms

"Shut up. This portal is better. We can open gate to completely different universe" Eggman explains. "You idiots just don't realize that"

"Eggman-sama!" Bokkun shouts joyfully.

"What is it now!" Eggman asks.

"Look what I found!" Bokkun says and gives Chaos emerald to Eggman.

"Re-re-real chaos emerald!?" Decoe and Bocoe shouts confused.

"Haha! You see? I'm not stupid like you two. Baka!" Bokkun laughs.

"What did you say" Bocoe asks whit anger.

"This is fake one" Eggman notes.

"What!?" Bokkun cries. " I thought it was real one" draws circles with his finger.

"Eggman! Does this mean we can't open the gate?" Decoe asks.

"No! You idiots. You think than someone with IQ 300 can't open a gate without chaos emeralds?" Eggman shouts with pride. "All I need to do is pull this switch"

_Eggman pulled the switch and before their eyes gate opened._

" However, the gates opening point is completely random" Eggman tells. "So. Who is brave enough to enter first!?"

_No one gives any kind of answer. Eggman grabs Bokkun and throws him through the gate._

"No! Not me! Baka!" Bokkun shouts and disappears to the new world.

_Bokkun _has arrived _to this unknown planet_

"No! I hate you all! baka, baka, baka"

_Suddenly Bokkun hears how someone is running_ _towards him. Eggman can hear the voice through the gate._

"No don't come here!" Bokkun screams.

"What is that sound?!" Decoe and Bocoe are hugging each other

Eggman sits quietly and listens to the approaching and familiar sound "Co-could it be?".

"Could it be who?" Bocoe asks.

"It's him!" Eggman shouts and stands up.

"Don't come any closer" Bokkun cries squatting.

_Runner stops right before Bokkun. Bokkun opens his eyes. Everyone in Eggmans ship can see who is standing before Bokkun._

" It's HIM!" Everyone yells.

* * *

**Chapter one is now done. I will continue my story in future as soon as my storu gets readers. Hope your looking forward to the next chapter. Hope you read my story with joy. Please let me know if something is bothering. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2: But how?

**Hello guys, im back. I hope you have enjoyed my story (even i just started it XD). I hope you will read my story and like it. **

**If you have any** **question****s jus ask me. Let's begin shall we.**

* * *

Journey to forgotten world

Chapter 2: "But how?"

_Chris and Helen has arrived to lab where portal to Sonic's world is. Chuck stands behind them and is ready to open gate._

_"_We are ready now Chuck_" _Helen squeeze Chris's hand harder.

"Take it easy Helen. Everything will go fine" Chris clams Helen down.

"Remember!" Chuck starts. "When you enter to Sonic's world you will become younger. Because his world and our world has diffrent..."

Chris cuts Chucks story " Chuck we already know that. Can we just go now?"

"Ok." Chuck says and pulls the lever down and gate opens."Ten seconds time!"

"Well Helen. Shall we?" Chris is looking directly at the Helens eyes.

"Yeah" Helen answers and turns to Chuck. "You really won't come along?"

"That's too bad true. I would like to see how Tails and others are doing, but i can't, i'm too three seconds left hurry."

Chuck pushes youths through the gate and yells: "Say to Tails i said hi and good luck! And to others too"

"We will. Itte rasshai!_(A/N: Usual said in japan when yu are leaving."__Bon_ voyage") Chris and Helen travells throught the gate.

* * *

_Knuckles is fast asleep at the ruins where Master emerald's flutters lies. Suddently a bright light wakes him up._

"Wha-what's going up here?!" Knuckles yells with unsure voice.

Amy is running up the stairs "They're comming!"

"Who is?"

_Bright light blinds Knuckles and Amy for second. When they can see again Helen and Chris are both _unconscious and kids.

"Chris! Helen! Are you Ok?!" Kuckles rushes to wake them up.

"Yeah i'm just fine" Chris says while rubing his eyes.

"Ah! This is bad!" Helen opens her eyes and screams.

"wha-what's wrong Helen!?" Amy asks.

"my wheelchair didn't shrink at all and it's broken too."

_Sudently a new smaller wheelchair arrives with leter on it which says: "Here you go Helen. Chuck" _

"Thanks Chuck!" Chrid says and lifts Helen to chair.

"Its been while" Knuckles starts.

"It would be better to go to meet others too." Amy proposes.

"Great idea Amy" Helen and Chris says with one voice.

* * *

_The_foursome_leaves the ruins and walks at the same time discussing about everything about what have happend._

_Everyone get's to meet each other and at Creams house they're having grate pary. After the party Chris, Helen, Amy, Tails and Sonic are taking Chris and Helen to Chris's house (A/N: I mentioned it at chapter 1).It' late night and everyone is sleepy. Helen is asleep at her wheelchair._

"What a grate party!" Sonic is yawning and stretching.

"I'm so sleepy" Amy mumbels.

"You said it Amy" Chris is pushing the wheelchair."I haven't seen Helen so energetic."

"Buy the way Chris, how Chuck is going?"

"Oh just fine, Tails. He wanted to come too, but he had so much to do. So..."

"It's okey Chris. I know his a busy man *laughs*."

_They arrives to Chris house._

"Well good night everyone. I'll take Helen to inside so you can go sleep too."

"Good night." Sonic raise the thumbs up.

"Sleep well" Tails says.

"Have sweet dreams" Amy yawns.

_Sonic, Amy and Tails goes to home and Chris is waking Helen up._

"Uhg. What now Chris?" Helen mumbels with voice full of sleepy.

"It's time to go bed" Chris have taked Helen to upstairs.

"okey." Helen falls to bed and immediately falls asleep.

"Good night Helen" Chris falls asleep beside Helen.

* * *

_At the silent night someone breaks into Chris's house. It's Shadow. He is looking for his limiters which he taked off throught the last battle. He had knows they're at Chris house and they are. Limiters lies at desk Which is full of pictures about Sonic and others. Limiters are in front of dusty picture. Shadow watches the pictures and smiles. Then he takse the limiterrs, but accidentally drops the dusty picture. Sound wakes Chris up._

"There's someone downstairs" Chris mumbels to him self and rises from bed. Slowly he is walking to stairs.

_Back in downstairs._

"Stupid picture" Shadow is thinking. He takes the picture and gasps sound filled with surpris. Its picture of Shadow.

_Shadows hands are shaking._

"What's the meanig of this?"

_Chris arrives to down stairs. His eyes are still a little misty._

"Sonic? Why your here? What your doing."

_Shadow notes this and turns to Chris. CHris wipes his eyes and takes a closer look. He notes it's Shadow. He cant belive his eyes._

"Sha...Sha...Shadow?" Chris whispers with shock.

_Shadow quickly runs outside. And disapears to forest._

"No!Shadow!Wait!" Chris tries to run behind but stops at the edge of the forest.

Chris takes a deep breath. "Shadow!"

_But there is no answer._

* * *

**Ok. Chapter 2 is ready. Im sorry this wasn't going to become so long, but i hoepe you liked. I also were tierd while writing so...ehehe.**

**I hope ypu will look forward to next chapter. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Help me!

**Hello once again and merry x-mas to everyone. It's been awhile of my last chapter, so i hope everyone have been patient. And so many thaks to readers. I would never hope so much readers to my 1st story, and neverless i hope many readers are on them way. But let's start this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

_Chris wakes up in his house early. He can't help thinking that last night. _

"Could it just have been a dream or is Shadow really alive?" Chris is speaking to himself.

_Helen is making breakfast at downstairs kitchen. Chris sits down to table. He looks very restless._

"Would you like some eggs on your bread Chris?" Helen turn away from the cooker.

"But...but im sure it was not just a dream. And even if it was just dream his limiters would still be here." Chris stands up.

"I...is something wrong?!" Helen gets little worried.

"Eeh!" Chris calms down and sits down."Im sorry to worry you but everything is just ok."

_Helen turns cooker off and puts frying pan away. Then she sits to the chair opposite Chris._

"Don't think i'm easy to fool." Helen has a very serious face.

"He...Helen. Is something wrong?" Chris's voice trembles.

"I saw how you went out last night and i also heard how you yelled something! Im not that stupid. So what happened?"

"Helen i can explain"

_Chris can't finish his sentence before the door opens. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy enters to house._

"Im sorry but i have already told it to everyone." Helen is looking even more serious.

"Everyone." Chris mumbles. Before none of them can react, Chris says his going to tell everything.

* * *

_Shadow is running in forest._

"Why i can't stop thinking about last night?". Shadow takes closer look to his limiters and sighs.

"He...p...e!"

Shadow hears a voice."Who's there?!" he growls.

"He...me!"

_Voice is not any clearler than las time. Shadow starts to walk _in the direction of that voice, but it takse a sereval times to locate the right direction.

"He..p...me!" Voice is a little bit clearler this time and Shadow is able to locate it's direction and starts to walk to it.

* * *

_At Chris house. Chris has finished his story and everyone is thinking about it._

"Are you really a sure it was HIM?" Knuckles asks from Chris.

"Yes. I'm sure of it."

"It jus don't make eny sense." Tails says.

"You have a point." Amy confirms."I mean..he did chaos contorol with entire planet which was about to explose. And not even to mention: without his limiters."

"Chris we belive you, but this is just so big thing. To all of us." Helen takes Chris's hand and smiles.

"But why he didn't say anything?" Chris says sadly.

"We are talking about Shadow. He does everything with his own way like always." Sonic says.

"That's true Chris. And i think if he could survive from that, hi can survive from everything." Amy confirms.

"And i think it would be nice to meet him." Helen smiles. "He saved our planet."

"And survived from it too. You see?" Tails asks.

"Yeah. You are right" Chris's face looks a little brighter.

* * *

_Shadow is still after the voice. He soon arrives to big and beautiful lake. In middle of lake there is green Chaos emerald. Voice is coming grom same direction where emerals is._

"Hel..p...m..e!".

Shadow takes slowly steps toward to Chaos emerald. (A/N: Shadow can "walk" on water ith his shoes).

"Help...me!" For first time voice is clear. More closer Shadow gets the more clearler the voice is.

"Help...me!"

"Help..me!"

" !"

_Shadow is a touching distance from emerald. He tries to take it, but as he touches it a bright green light starts to shine._

"Help me!" voice is at it's clearest.

* * *

_Green light is so bright it gets a shape of pillar to sky. It's so bright that everyone can see it. Including Chris's house._

"What's that" Everyone screams.

"It's light of Chaos Emerald" Knuckles yells.

"Could it really be Chaos Emerald?" Amy asks.

_Chris could almost __foresee who's behind this and rushes outside._ _Sonic and others follow Helen and Amy are staying inside._

"Oi! Chris! What's the hurry?!" Knuckles yells and runs beside Chris.

"It's just a feeling but i'm sure there is something wrong." CHris says.

"Well we'll see it soon" Sonic speeds up ahead.

* * *

_Soon they arrive to lake. Sonic sees bright light but can't locate who's standing before Chaos Emerald. Others arrive little after Sonic._

"Help me! Help me dark hedgehog, your the only one who can save me, so blease, HELP ME!"

"Ok. I'll help. What i can do now?" Shadow yells.

"It's Shadow!" Chris says at the beach.

"But just to who is he talking to?" Tails asks.

"Beats me" Sonic says.

"Should we call him?" Knuckles asks.

"You need to take the Chaos emerald and yell: Chaos dimension change!" voice says.

Shadow graps chaos emerald."CHAOS DIMENSION CHANGE!"

_Shadow can feel a huge wave of pain and looses his consciousness. Bright light flashes and for second nobody can see anything. When flash stops Sonic, Chris, Tails and Knuckles can se how unconscious Shadow falls to lake and sinks into the depths of the lake._

"Sha..Shadow!" Chris yells and dives to lake to save Shadow.

"I..i'l go get some help." Tails says.

"No let me do it im faster" Sonic says and rushes back.

"Let's help Chris" Knuckles says to Tails.

"Yes!"

_The trio get's Shadow back to beach, but his still unconscious adn his eyes are empty. His holding CHaos Emerald very tight._

"Shadow! Hey! Wake up!" Chris is trying hard to wake him up, but its useless.

Knuckles spots that there something wrong with Chaos emerald. He takes a closer look and realises it's a fake."What the heck! This is fake Emerald"

"WHAT?!" Tails and Chris yells.

* * *

**There you go. Its done now. Hope you like. Feel free to comment and ask. Let's se soon in next Chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Why it had to be me!

**OMG! I have follower. BIG THANKYOU! AND to all readers happy new year! I'm lazy and wont write here anuthing else, so let's start!**

* * *

_He couldn't hear anything or see anything. Everywere he looked there was only whiteness. Shadow walken and walken, but there wasn't anything left._

"Where am i ?" Shadow was thinking.

"You have arrived to Forgotten land." Soft voice answered the question before Shadow could ask. "Nobody knows where this blace is or when this blace is."

"Whoes there!?" Shadow was trying to see who was talking to hib but couldn't see anybody.

"I have always been here alone. I was so lonely, so sad and so scared." Voice was coming closer.

"Answer my question!" Shadow was getting angrier.

_Female hedgehog __appeared behind Shadow. She is as tall as Shadow. She looks little like amy but more sad and more adult. Her skin is yellow like gold, but she is not in super mode. She is wearing a white long dress and she is wearing jewelry and one of them looks like Chaos Emerald._

"My name is Ruby the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you." Female hedgehog is right behind Shadow.

"Ruby the Hedgehog?" Shadow repeated.

"Yes." Ruby smiled.

* * *

_It's 5:43 pm at eath. Chris and Helen have turned back to normal age and are watching behind the glass to room where Shadows body is in deep "sleep". What they don't know is that Shadows soul and mind are locked up to unknown wrold. They'r are not even sure what happend and what's wrong with Shadow. Thats why they took im as fast they colud to nearest hospital at Chris's hometown. All they can hear is heart monitor's sound. Shadow is still holding the fake Chaos Emerald on his hand. None of Sonic or other wanted to force it off. Amy arrives to same room where Helen and Chris are._

"Hey Amy." Helen says nicely.

"Anything new so far?" Amy asks and takes look to Shadow.

"Nothing" Helen answers.

"I see." Amy says.

-Silence-

"So what did happend at peach, im sorry i haven't hear yet." Amy asks Helen to tell her the truth.

"Chris told me this: After taking the Chaos Emerald Shadow lost his consciousness and falled to water. Chris and others saved him while Sonic runned to get help. Knuckles realized it was fake Emerald and they get worried. Shadow didn't wake up no mater what they did. Chuck, Ella and Tanaka rushed to help with Sonic. They took Shadow trought the gate and bringed him to hospital as fast as possible. And here we are." Helen said

"Is that so? Wow. And is that the fake emerald" Amy is pointing at fake Chaos emerald on Shadows hand.

"Yes" Helen says.

"I wonder when his going to wake up." Amy looks little sad.

"Mee too" Helen says.

"Shadow" Chris wispers in his mind. He can't reveal the truth that his worried sik of Shadow.

_Shadows eyes are emty. He's not moving at all. His jus holding emerald and won't let go._

* * *

"Im so sorry." Ruby says to Shadow. "It just had to be you!"

"Had to be me? What you mean by that!" Shadow tries to grab Ruby, but she dodges it.

"You were the only one who could her my voice. That's why!" Ruby starts running.

"But why did i hear your stubid voice!?" Shadow runs after her trying to catch up. "Why it had to be me!?"

"I don't know that."

"Don't you dare to thing that i'm that stubid" Shadow attacks her. And the attack hits Ruby.

"Are you ready to send me back, or do i have to kill you." Shadow is ready to make new attack.

"He..ihih...AHAHAHAH!" Ruby starts to laugh."You think you can kill me here?"

"What!?" Shadow sees how Ruby's wounds heals fast.

"You should know how many times i have tried to kill my self in order to get away here. And that other thing. I didin't trap you here so i can't make you get out here either." Ruby is smiling.

"Hey you don't mean we-"

"Are traped here. Correct!" Ruby finnishes Shadows words and simles again."Welcome to forgotten land, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"H...how can you know my name" Shadow is confused.

"Because...there's something you don't remember but i can tell it to you. three bytes: MA-RI-A." Will Ruby never stop smiling?!.

"Ma...Maria" Shadow can't remember probably, but name Maria feels familiar.

"Yes. She told me a lot about you; The Ultimalte life form Shadow. She was the other one who ever have hear my voice. We were friends. She wanted to free me, but couldn't so se promised to me that you will free me some day." Ruby finised her story.

"Maria...promised!?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, so how about deal?"

"Deal?"

"If you can get us out of here i will give back your memories." Ruby have stoped smiling.

* * *

**Ready. Im so sorry about my bad english, blease life with it. It can't be helped. we will meet at next Chapter. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: I thought you wolud know!

**Hey you guys. Im so sorry that it has took so long to write this chapter, i have been lazy because i got new game for x-mas present. It was Skyrim legendary edition. Any way im going to keep up on writing until the end. There's no need to talk anymore so, shall we begin, chapter 5. **

* * *

_Chris is again in hospital to see Shadow. Tails is with him._

"Sonic didin't come?" Chris asks.

"No" Tails says. " He promised to help Amy with her job."

"Job?" Chris is suprised.

"Yes. Amy started working in restaurant as waitor. You didin't know?" Tails is looking suprised too.

"Hehe. No i didin't." Chris laughs. "Well now i know."

* * *

_They arrive to Shadows room and the can't belive their eyes. Eggman is standing right before theyr eyes._

"E...EGGMAN!? Chris is shouting.

"Why you...Why your here?!" Tail's looks wery angry.

"Well, well it have been long time from last time seeing you two." Eggman looks suprising calm.

"So why your here?" Chris asks. "What your going to do to Shadow?"

"To him? Nothing."

"Nothing?" Tails asks.

"There's nothing we can do right now. Only thing we can do now, is waiting." Eggman sitts down to chair.

"I'll ask one more time: Why you are here?" Tails won't let his guard down.

"You see the truth is that i was going to get little worried after he runned away from me." Eggman expains.

"From you... wha...what are you talking about." Chris is confused.

Eggman looks anry now. "You fools!" He hits his hands on the table. "You can't be thinking that he got to Sonic's world my his own!?"

"What?!" Tails and Chris says at the same time.

"Hmmmmmm...Looks like i have to tell you the whole story." Eggman is about to start telling why Shadow is here at the firdst blace.

* * *

"You see, it was at my ship. We blanned to make our own portal to get eerywhere we want. Portal like your's Chris."

"Like mine?"

"Yes. But when we got it open we had no indea where did it ope to. So i sented Bokkun to confirm that planet is safe. First it seemed like there was no one there, but them he arrived. Shadow travelled throught the gate and said to me: "For bringin be back, thank you." and runned away. We were so confused that we had no idea that it was the planet where Molly died." Egman has told everything.

"Molly?" Tails is thinking hard.

"Who is Molly?" Chris asks.

"Oh that's right. You weren't there. My bad. Wuuuuuhuhuhuuuu." Eggman laughs.

"So why Shadow is unconscious." Chris asks. (A/N: yeah i use word "asks" a lot. Blease bear with it.)

"MMMmmmmmmmmmmm."Eggman is thinking."i don't know."

_Both Tails and Chris falls to floor._

* * *

_Back in Forgotten land._

"Give me back my memories?" Shadow is not sure what is gonig on.

"Maria told me that there is a seacret code that can give your memories back if you ever loose them. That code was top-seacred and wheren't never written down to any paper or computer, only Maria and Professor knew it. So She told me that code because she was sure that you and me will some day meet, and she was right." Ruby smiles a little bit now.

"Maria...why it sounds so similar. Where have i met her. Where, When." SHado is thinking.

"At ARK." Ruby says.

"You...you read my mind?" Shadow is so confused.

"You didin't hear it didin't you. Here everyone can hear everyone's mind." Ruby laughs.

"Anyway, how can i get you out of here.?" Shadow asks.

Ruby starts crying.

"Hey, why you are crying?"

"I...i...i thought...you..yo..you wolud know how" She cries so loud.

"Wwhait you can't mean you-!" Shadow looks worried.

"i don't know." Ruby stops crying for second that Shadow can hear what she says. Then she continue crying.

"What...WHAT IN EARTH I'M SUPPOSED TO DO! Shadow shouts.

* * *

_at the same time at the hospital. The chaos emerald in Shadows hand starts to glow. In forgotten land Shadow and ruby can see and feel light which is comming from Chaos emerald._

"What is happenig!?" Chris screams.

"Weren't that just a fake one?!" Tails says.

"A fake?" Eggman asks.

_Shadow and Ruby can now hear Chris's, Tails's and Eggman's voices._

"Those voices!" Shadow says.

Ruby shouts. "Please help us!"

_Shadow and Ruby finds out that theyr voces can't reach Chris, Tails or Eggman._

"It's...warm." Ruby smiles.

"Huh?" Shadow mumbles.

"This light. It's warm."

"now that you mentioned it. It is" Shadow can also feel the warm light.

"This is. Light of love." Ruby's necklace (That looks like Chaos emerald) Starts to glow. Ruby is surrounded by red light.

"Ruby?" Shadow says to himself.

"Say it!" Ruby suddently shouts.

"What?" Shadow asks.

"Chaos control!" Ruby squeezes her hands.

"CHAOS!" Shadow raises his hand.

_Chris can sudently hear how Shadow says "Chaos"._

"Sha...Shadow?" He says quietly. But Tails hears it.

"What now Chris?"

_Shadow finnishes his word._

"CONTOROOOOOOOL!" (A/N: sorry i just had to add japanese accent)

* * *

**So here we are, at the end of this chapter. See you in chapter 6. Bye bye. **


End file.
